The purpose of this protocol is to determine the effect of deficiency of adenosine deaminase (complete or partial) on immunological function, metabolite concentrations and DNA and RNA. Blood drawn on this protocol may be used to start a B cell line for research purposes only. The core laboratory was utilized to generate oligonucleotide primers, and DNA sequencing (automated).